Such a Pretty Girl
by Bri-chan
Summary: Axel discovers a new fetish: a furious, resisting Roxas clad in cute girl clothing. [AxelRoxas, noncon]


"I'm willing to do missions for Xemnas," Roxas began, gritting his teeth, "But right now I just want to kill him." 

Axel laughed heartily and gave Roxas a lingering, naughty glance. "Why? You look so pretty, Roxas!"

He was wearing a light blue blouse with a short skirt that matched his top, with a floral design on it, with some pinks and greens. A barrette with a white lily on it was placed in his blond hair and a little bit of makeup had been applied, mostly to make his blue eyes even bigger. With a deep scowl on his face, he seethed, "Since a girl was required for this mission, Larxene should have been sent!"

Axel only found amusement in Roxas' scowl, as his lips curled even higher. "But Roxas, Larxene is doing a more important mission right now. Besides…" he leaned in closely to Roxas, to whisper in his ear, "We needed a _young_ girl, not a woman. And you're the only one cute enough to fill that role."

Roxas shoved him roughly away as he hissed, "Fuck you!" He was _not_ cute, Axel was full of shit. His reaction only made Axel laugh, which made Roxas want to punch him in the face. Yes, that would be a way to silence him.

Axel gave him another long look, and that just made Roxas' desire for violence stronger. "Before we leave, I want to see something," Axel said breezily, as if nothing had happened.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick. I really don't want to stay in these disgusting clothes any longer."

Axel gave him a mischievous smile, which spelled trouble for Roxas, most likely. Roxas sighed as he followed the redhead. When he found himself going down a dark alley, with nothing noteworthy, he stopped. "Axel, what are you doing?" he asked, a threat laced in his tone.

Slightly ahead of Roxas, Axel opened a dark portal and entered it. What the hell was he planning? When he came back, he _would_ punch him in the face.

Suddenly, without any warning, strong hands gripped his arms and pulled them behind his back. Roxas thrashed against the movement violently, giving his attacker a difficult time; their strengths were about even. Roxas summoned a keyblade, ready to stab his attacker into submission, when cold metal slid around his wrists and clicked closed. Handcuffs. The hands holding him let go and Roxas whipped around to face him, growling furiously.

"I know you can't use your keyblades with your hands like that, so just give up, Roxas," Axel said with a giddily pleased smile.

He was right, to an extent; he couldn't use his keyblades, so he made them disappear. That smile made him even angrier, but he took a deep breath to calm himself. Okay, this was just Axel. To react infuriated would give him what he wanted. So he schooled his expression and voice to be neutral as he said, "Okay, so you got me in handcuffs. Now that you've had your laugh, you can take them off and we can leave."

Axel's smile stayed the same, but his eyes glinted deviously, giving off a demonic impression. "Roxas, you should really stop assuming things about me," he drawled, "I don't want a laugh."

Then what was— Before Roxas could finish his thought, Axel had moved forward and pushed him against the alley wall. The impact chafed his bound hands, but Roxas ignored the sting as he glared up at Axel. The man's hands pinned his shoulders against the wall, and he leaned his head in to whisper, "I want _you_, Roxas."

Roxas shivered involuntarily. If it had been another day, or if Axel had acted differently before he said that, Roxas would've gladly reciprocated. However, he was in a horrible mood and in pain, so he wasn't so receptive. Roxas scowled as he quickly drew his knee up to hit it against Axel's private parts; however, Axel seemed to anticipate this and moved over slightly just in time, so that the knee collided with Axel's upper thigh instead.

Roxas planned to do it again when suddenly Axel was holding one of his chakrams, and he quickly positioned it so that a blade was pressed against Roxas' neck, close enough that if Roxas jerked suddenly he would've been cut. "Now, there's no need for such a pretty girl like you to be violent," Axel purred, and Roxas growled deeply, his eyes sparking with fury. "I'm serious. If you cooperate, you'll have a great time. If not…" he trailed off as he increased the pressure on his neck and shifted it so that the blade cut a short line across his neck.

The threat was evident and Roxas hissed slightly; he couldn't be anymore furious then he was then. In this position, there was little he could do against Axel, and he hated him more than anything in the world for that. His glare only intensified, but his eyes also reflected his grudging resignation. Axel noticed this and grinned in triumph as he dropped the blood-tainted chakram to the ground.

His first action was to zero in on Roxas' cut and he slowly licked down it, tasting his blood. Roxas' breath hitched; the lick had stung a little but there was a small afterwave of pleasure to balance it. Once the wound was cleared of blood, Axel began to suck on it harshly, drawing more blood out. Roxas bit his lip to ensure that any sounds that his body wanted to make in response to the mix of pain and pleasure were silenced.

Axel slipped a hand under Roxas' light blue blouse and trailed up his flat stomach to brush against a nipple. He rubbed his thumb around it, then on it in circles, and Roxas had to bit down even harder to stop a moan. Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel noticed his silence and was displeased. He looked up and saw what Roxas was doing. "I can't let you be doing that, Roxas," he chastised and he kissed him roughly, with no finesse, to draw out Roxas' lower lip from his teeth. Roxas resisted, but Axel was too persistent so he let go of his lip. "Much better," Axel murmured sweetly, and rage filled Roxas again.

Realizing that Roxas wouldn't remain docile for much longer, Axel sighed dramatically and said, "There's no more time for foreplay, though I know how much you girls love it." Reacting purely out of anger, Roxas kneed him again, this time with a lot more force. Axel winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were PMSing," he remarked, his voice a little strained as he lifted Roxas' pretty floral skirt. Before Roxas could react to his comment, Axel cupped him through his underwear, and Roxas involuntarily bucked against him. Axel grinned predatorily as he pulled down the underwear to grip Roxas' half-hard penis.

Roxas wanted to fight against him, he wanted to stay quiet, but when Axel began to stroke him, hard and fast, none of his desires were fulfilled as the pleasure came rolling in. He moaned quietly – like hell he was going to give him the satisfaction of loud noises – and he thrusted up, in rhythm to Axel's stroking. He had become hard in no time, and as Axel continued to stroke him, his thumb periodically moving over and around his head, Roxas found himself beginning to forget why he had fought so hard against this.

Axel took in Roxas' flushed cheeks, heavily lidded eyes and the steady stream of soft moans flowing out of his mouth, and he smiled. "You really are beautiful, like a girl," he murmured. _Now_ Roxas remembered why as his eyes widened to glare at him. Roxas began to growl deeply, but then Axel ran his thumb over the underside of his head and the growl transformed into a moan, his loudest one yet.

Axel's eyes darkened at the sound, as his smile rose into a wicked smirk. "I think it's time," he said, his voice an octave deeper, "Relax." He gave Roxas a few more firm strokes before quickly unzipping his pants and sliding his underwear down to free his aching erection. He had come prepared; in his pocket was a bottle of hand lotion, which would suffice as lube.

As Axel began to smooth the lotion over his cock, Roxas dimly realized that he had time to run away. He arranged his bound hands so that the palms were facing the wall, and he pushed himself off and took a sideways step. Axel immediately saw what he was trying to do and with his free hand he shoved the younger boy against the wall. "I told you to relax," he admonished as he finished applying the lube.

The pain reverberated through Roxas, and he seethed at first. Now though he was stuck, so the best thing to do was to do what Axel said – relax. So Roxas took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting his muscles relax. Axel placed his hands on Roxas' thighs to spread them apart. When Roxas gave him a sharp nod – their usual sign – Axel moved inside him carefully. It still hurt though and Roxas winced and hissed until Axel stopped momentarily, mostly immersed inside him. With a lust-filled grin Axel began to thrust.

It didn't take long for Axel to establish a rhythm. He wasn't treating Roxas like glass, like he feared he would – no, Axel's thrusts were frequent and rough, just how Roxas liked it. Roxas relinquished his rage against Axel for the moment and just focused on the intense pleasure. When Axel changed his angle slightly, he hit that one i spot /i and Roxas lost it, emitting a long, loud moan, moving up against him. Axel continued to thrust at that angle, so that his prostate was stimulated with every thrust, and Roxas lost all abilities of thought; the only thing in his world was this extremely intense, amazing pleasure, and it kept rising in him.

Axel too was lost in his lust – Roxas was so _tight_, and his moans only made it worse. With a few more thrusts, the pleasure rising in Roxas had burst and he came, moaning and shuddering as pleasure racked his body, down to the core. When Roxas' body stiffened, the pressure was too much for Axel and he came quickly after, still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm.

When the pleasure faded, Roxas slumped against the wall, panting. Axel slipped out of him and pulled his pants back on, then gave Roxas a pleased, devious grin. "You _really_ should be a girl more often," he commented, before opening a dark portal and leaving… without releasing Roxas from his handcuffs.

Roxas cursed loudly, glaring a hole into where Axel had just stood. Axel might be a great fuck, but when Roxas saw him again… he would _kill_ him.


End file.
